


Meet and Greet

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Back Off [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Meet and Greet

Yawning, you stretched before rolling over to face your boyfriend of six months. He gave you a sleepy smile. “Morning, beautiful.” His voice was still thick with sleep.

“Morning, handsome.” You replied. This had been your morning routine ever since you moved into his bedroom four months ago. Chuck’s life didn’t have much routine, so it was nice to always have that. “How about we go shower, and go get some breakfast?” You suggested, wrapping your arm around his waist and burying your face into his chest.  

He chuckled, holding you close. “Can’t. Today we have to drive up to the Q and A for my new book. Meet and greet with the fans kinda thing?”

You groaned. His fans were a bit…much. Thankfully they all weren’t Becky level, but you knew that she would be there. “ _Fiiiine_.” You sighed. “I guess I’ll go shower and pack.” You pretended to huff. As you climbed out of bed, he whistled at you. Laughing, you shook your head. “Babe, I’m in an old Yankees shirt, my hair is seriously messy, and my makeup from yesterday makes me look like a junkie…”

“ _Still_ sexy to me.” He grinned.

Sticking your tongue out at him, you turned and walked into the master bathroom, shutting the door behind you. Chuck had told you that you didn’t have to join him, he knew you were kinda irked by his fans. However, you wanted to be supportive. And you wanted to be there in case Becky tried to pull any stunts.

When you came out, steaming following you, you found your suitcase on the bed, already packed. Chuckling, you shook your head and got dressed. You opted for a cute vintage style dress. It was dark blue, with small white polka dots. For shoes you chose black ankle boots. Grabbing your leather jacket and pulling that on, you double checked your back. Chuck had been thorough. You tossed your make up case on top, zipped it up, and walked out your bedroom door. “Chuckie?” You called. “Ready to head out when you are.” You found him in front of his computer. Smiling, you set your bag down. “Come on. No writing this weekend. We are going to do this book thing, and then we’re going to relax. No writing, no supernatural, nothing but us. Okay? So let’s go.” You tugged his sleeve gently.

Chuck finally looked over to you and smirked. “You look so good in that dress.”

Three hours later, you were checked into your room and set. The event was supposed to take place right after dinner, so you still had plenty of time to kill. He was off setting up and getting a run down of the schedule, so you decided to wander the grounds. It wasn’t hard to spot his fans, but as you hadn’t been dating all that long, most didn’t even know who you were. Any pictures that had been online, your hair was down. It was currently up in a high pony tail, so that probably helped.

You’d lost track of time, and were running late to the Q and A, which made you feel bad. Walking into the main hall, you felt all eyes on you, as Chuck was speaking. “There’s my beautiful girlfriend. This is Y/N everyone.” He motioned for you to join him. You gave everyone a small smile and wave. Becky didn’t look pleased at all, which made you chuckle. Taking the seat next to him, he grabbed your hand under the table.  

The questions had gone quicker than you had expected, so you didn’t have to hear too many people ask about you, the sex life of the Winchesters, Castiel, or any other random ass thing they could think of. Fans, you got. But, sometimes you wanted to peek in their mind. It didn’t effect you in anyway, so you said nothing. They were happy, and that’s what mattered.

As people came up, one by one, asking for his autograph in his newest book, you rubbed his thigh. You smirked when Becky came up. She was trying so hard to fake a smile. “Hi, Chuck.” She said sweetly, not looking at you.

“Hello, Becky.” He nodded, trying to be professional.

“Hi, Becky.” You smiled, giving his thigh a squeeze. He closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself. “How _have_ you been?”

She looked over at you before taking her book and walking away. You couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

The rest of the book signing was pretty uneventful, which was nice. It ended around nine, in time for people to go hangout at the hotel’s bar. Chuck dragged you to your room, however.

As soon as the door shut, you were pinned up against it, looking into those amazing blue eyes. You bit your lip as his lips attacked yours, his hips pinning you in place. His arousal made you moan. He pulled your jacket off your arms, tossing it to the side. He let you move away from the door just slightly so he could unzip your dress. Letting it fall to the floor, you stood there almost bare for him.

His fingers barely touched your skin as he moved them over your sides. Chuck gripped your underwear, gently pulling them down. The two of you moved towards the bed, him removing his own clothing as he went. Sitting on the side of the bed, you removed your shoes and put them off to the side. You put your head on your pillow, watching as he stripped.  He crawled over you, leaving sweet kisses up your legs, stomach, and chest.

Once he reached your face, he kissed you lovingly. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed a condom. Chuck moved so that he was resting on his knees as he tore open the package. Your eyes watched as he rolled it on his length.

You held him close once he was over you again. Chuck entered you slowly, rolling his hips. That’s how sex was- gentle, and loving. He’d been somewhat awkward at first, but you had reassured him that you thought it was cute. You gasped as he kissed you neck, feeling his breath on your skin. Bending your knee so it was up near his ribs, you felt him deeper.

“Chuck!” You moaned, biting his neck gently. You clamed down around him, making him thrust harder. “I’m- Oh, God.” You came, your fingers digging into his shoulder blades.

“Y/N..” He panted, and you knew that he was right on that ledge.

You nipped his ear lobe. “Cum for me.” You whispered. He groaned, his thrusts faltering as he pulsed inside you. Chuck leaned down kissing you, you stroking his beard. He looked you in the eyes and you smiled. “Mine.”

* * *


End file.
